One Step Closer
by Deanaholic1
Summary: A continuation of Season 3 finale. obviously spoilers. DO NOT READ if you did not see finale. this is my take on what will hapen next.
1. One Step CLoser!

Hey, well I must say that Season 3 was wonderful, but I hate the ending

Hey, well I must say that Season 3 was wonderful, but I hate the ending. I mean how can they make us wait so long to find out what will happen...well I'm going to write what I think should happen. It won't be good but I hope you like it nevertheless.

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters however the plot is mine.

A/N: 888a day's passing

8888888888

**One Step Closer!**

Sam sat on the floor, his brother's lifeless body cradled to his chest. His cheeks were stained with drying tears. So he sat, gently rocking back and forth, wishing that his big brother was alive. He stayed in that spot for what seemed like hours but was really only two minutes. He heard Bobby running to the front door, and he shook his head sadly. With gentle hands he laid his brother's prone body on the floor before standing up. He walked to the window and opened it without a sound. He heard Bobby open the front door and knew he had to get moving. He took one last look at Dean.

"Goodbye, big brother."

He whispered ever so slightly before walking into the darkness of the night. He walked to the parked impala and fought down tears that threatened to fall. Slowly he sat in the driver's seat, smelling Dean's scent; he could almost see Dean slouching in the passenger seat. With one last rub of the eyes he started the engine and pulled out, putting as much distance between the house where his brother lay and himself.

"I'll fix this Dean. I promise." He said to the wind, the emptiness he felt would only be filled by Dean's presence, and he was determined to save Dean, and fill his heart once more.

_Meanwhile_

Bobby ran to the house he saw the boys sneak into earlier, his heart pounding. With silent steps he walked inside the house. He scanned the walk way and saw nothing, but he noticed a light from a door leading to a cellar. He made his way down the stair, years of practice making his steps undetectable. He found a family; a child, wife and husband huddled together.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

The women nodded hesitantly. "Is…Is it safe?"

Bobby ran a hand down his face, "let me double check. Stay here."

He walked up the stairs and walked to the kitchen, his gun raised in caution. He found nothing in the rest of the upstairs rooms and when he made his way downstairs he noticed another door. One that was closed. He slowly walked over to it and gently pushed it open, his heart stopping in his chest.

"Oh, Dean."

He said, tears filling his eyes at the sight before him. Dean lay on his back, his hands folded. Blood was everywhere, leaking from Dean's body. With a sad, tear stained face he looked around for Sam. When he did not find him he began to worry. It was then he heard the impala's engine start to life and noticed the window open. He walked over in time to see the retreating headlights of the impala, and the lone Winchester driving thus car. His heart went out to the boy; he suffered too much in his short life, one that had ended only a year ago. Now he was living the nightmare Dean had faced only one year before.

"mm." a small noise put Bobby on alert; he spun around and saw the body known as Ruby moving. Knowing that she was not possessed any longer he went to her. When he had her settled he retrieved the family from downstairs. And with the help of the husband got Dean's body into his truck, before driving off into the same direction Sam had headed. He only hoped he would find Sam soon.

888

Sam sat on the bed at the crappy motel he currently rented. He had booked a room with two beds, out of habitat he assumed. However it reminded him of the absent of his older brother, Dean. He realized how much he truly needed Dean. He sighed and rubbed his eyes again.

"What do I do?" he asked the room. The room answered by his cell phone ringing for the 12th time that night. Each call he knew was from Bobby, each call he ignored.

His cell phone pinged, telling him Bobby had left yet another voice message. He fell on his back, looking up at the ceiling. And so he stayed like that for more than 3 hours, just thinking.

"Ruby…" he whispered. A plan beginning to form within his mind. He didn't know if it was possible but he planned on summoning Ruby. Asking her for her forgiveness and her help.

"It's the only way." He whispered to himself.

So he began the ritual of summoning the demon. He spoke the Latin phrases with expertise. He waited when he finished, and wished with all he had for Ruby to come.

"Sam?"

"Ruby?" he asked.

"The one and only Sam. So tell me, what do you want?" she smiled wickedly at him.

Sam sighed and sat on his bed, his head in his hands. "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry Sam, can you repeat that?" Ruby said.

Sam looked up new tears filling his eyes, "you were right, it didn't work. I'm sorry I didn't listen to you…please help me."

Ruby laughed, "So what you think because now that Dean's dead you can save him?"

Sam flinched and sagged even more, "So there is no way I can save him?" he asked, all his hope crashing.

"Well no, I didn't say that. It's just funny how Dean had to die before you realized I was right."

Sam looked up with big brown eyes. "Will you help me? Will you help me control my powers and get Dean back?"

Ruby's eyes turned black, "I suppose Sam, I suppose."

Sam smiled slightly. "When do we start?"

"Tomorrow."

She said before going onto the empty bed and lying down. Sam sighed, he was still uneasy about having a demon in the same room as he was, and he knew Dean would disapprove. But soon his worn out body gave into a deep sleep.

888

"Okay Sam, now your powers are dormant, we just need to unleash them." Rub said as she paced the floor.

"But how do we do that?" Sam asked.

Ruby stopped, and turned to Sam. "You have to give in. let your powers come, will them to become part of you."

Sam felt uneasy, someone cautious of doing such.

"It won't work unless you accept your powers Sam. You can't save your brother without them, just accept them.

Sam sighed, closed his eyes and thought about his powers. Thought about how he had used them in order to save Dean before by pushing the hutch out of the way of the door. He thought about how it would be like to be able to save his brother. How maybe, these powers weren't so bad.

"You ready Sam?" Ruby asked.

Sam opened his eyes and nodded.

"Okay we'll start small, telekinesis is the easiest to master." Ruby walked around the room, stopping in front of the refrigerator. She pulled out a sandwich. She walked over to the opposite side of the table where Sam sat. She sat down and looked across at Sam.

"I want you to concentrate on this sandwich. I want you to think about bringing it to your self."

Sam nodded and looked at the sandwich. He will it to move towards himself, for a long time nothing happen when all of a sudden the plate jerked in the direction of Sam.

"Wow." Sam said, surprised it worked.

"That's not good enough Sam. Keep trying until it is all the way towards you." She said, but inside she was pleased he had made some leeway.

And so for the next 3 hours Sam sat at the table, the sandwich and plate inching its way towards Sam. Ruby sat looking, glad that Sam was accepting his powers. It took 3 hours and 45 minutes but eventually Sam succeeded in moving to plate and sandwich to his side of the table. He smiled. Ruby smiled back, they were one step closer to saving Dean. Even as a demon she did not wish anyone to go to hell, and she would do anything to help Sam, because in more than one way they were alike, even if he didn't know it.

888-3 days later

"God Dammit, Sam!" Bobby hollered into the phone reciever. He rubbed his weary face. he had spent the last 4 days looking for Sam. He would be lying if he said he wasn't worried. He most have called Sam more than 30 times by now. Each time only getting Sam's voice mail. He had tried numerous times to track Sam down, each time coming up empty handed. He had to bury Dean soon, it was beginning to smell.

"Damn Winchesters and their thick headed minds!"

He shut his phone with an angry sigh. He turned to Dean.

"You guys don't need this shit." he said, feeling sad.

888

"You're getting better Sam." Ruby commented.

Sam smiled as he concentrated on the floating tv. He slowly moved the tv to it's resting place. He was becoming stronger. His telekinesis was improving very quickly. He was moving onto larger objects.

"Okay Sam, throw me at the wall, hold me there." Ruby said.

"What?" Sam asked, confusion written on his face.

Ruby rolled her eyes, " You need to be able to hold her off, practice on me, because i'll be pushing back."

Sam nodded and soon Ruby was pinned to the wall with great force. Not even Ruby's struggles against Sam broke his hold. After few minutes Sam smiled and released his hold on Ruby.

Ruby smiled, "Good job Sam." she said before slowly picking up a knife and throwing it at Sam unexpectably.

Sam caught off gaurd still did well in stopping the knife before it hit him in the chest. It froze mid air and he shot it back at Ruby, who threw it back at him. They did this for a while before Ruby stopped and placed the knife back in it's proper place.

"I think it's safe to say Sam, you've master telekinesis. Now let's work on your strength."

"Okay, let's do it." Sam smiled, he liked the way using his powers made him feel. He should have done this long ago.

_In Hell_

"SAM!"

Dean screamed for his brother, for his father, even his mother. he hurt, but what was even more worse was what the demons showed him. They showed Sam and Ruby. He saw his brother learning how to use his powers. His heart pounded in his chest. He did not want Sam to learn how to use his powers. Dean wouldn't know what to do if Sam turned...

He heard a laugh, and turned his head. He saw the yellow-eyed demon sitting on the wires that suported his body...or soul?

"Ahh, what a fast learner Sammy is. What do you think Dean?"

Dean starred at the demon, hate written in his eyes.

"It's Sam. You son of a bitch." Dean Spat.

"What's with the hard feelings, Dean?" The demon smiled wickedly.

"You ruined everything. You ruined my life, Sam's life, my dad's, my mom's and Jessica's."

"it had to be done."

"Why so you could end up in hell?"

The demon laughed, "It got Sam to use his powers didn't it."

Dean looked away and back at the scene in front of him. He saw Sam fell trying to hold a heavy object that Dean could not make out.

"Sammy." he said, his concern for his brother was still with him, even in hell.

"There's nothing you can do Dean, Sam's mine, he'll turn."

"No, no he won't" Dean said with determination, his eyes never left Sam. he missed his brother and he wanted to be with him, sztop him from using his powers. But he couldn't, he couldn't do anything.


	2. Giving In

Hey everyone, wow I got such awesome reviews I'm so happy you like the story so far

Hey everyone, wow I got such awesome reviews I'm so happy you like the story so far.

8888888

**Giving In**

Sam had been training for about 2 weeks now and had successfully master telekinesis, strength and electric shock. Next came mind control, and Sam was not happy about doing it. He didn't want to be inside of people's head, it wasn't right.

"Sam, it's time to wake up and smell the powers. Get over your whole goody, goody to shoe gig." Ruby sighed again. She had to admit that Sam was stronger than she had expected and was a real fast learner. However he still had the innocent quality to him which was only holding him back.

"I know, Ruby, I know." Sam ran a hand through his hair. He was getting frustrated, it had been two weeks. Two weeks of endless training, two weeks without his big brother by his side, two freaking weeks Dean's been in hell.

"Okay, so let's try this again. Focus on the person, imagine getting inside their head, pretty soon you'll be able to get inside and control them." Ruby smiled.

"It's actually quite fun. Your friend Andy wasn't lying."

"Don't bring him into this Ruby, don't." Sam said with a tight, tense expression.

Ruby shrugs and walks over to the window.

"Okay Sam, here's your chance. Concentrate on the mailman, make him… I don't know do something."

Sam takes a breathe, not comfortable with invading someone's privacy but knowing there is no other way. So he concentrates on the mailman. Pictures going inside the man's mind and control his motions.

"You're kidding me. You made him do the freaking chicken dance?" Ruby exclaimed, and turned to Sam with a disbelieving expression.

Sam blushes, "I didn't know what else to do."

Ruby smiles and laughs, not a cold hearted laugh but a true honest to goodness laugh.

"You'll never cease to amaze me Sam, not ever."

Sam smiled back at Ruby. It was weird that he didn't feel uneasy around her anymore. He just felt…content.

So for the next few hours Sam and Ruby had fun making people do crazy, stupid and hilarious things, while Dean watched from hell.

"Jesus Sammy, what are you doing?" Dean whispered.

"Well champ, I'd say he's filling his destiny." Yellow eyes said.

Dean glared at the demon, "Go to hell. Sam won't become one of you."

"I wouldn't be so sure there Dean, look what he can do. He's unleashed a power so great, and there's no turning back now. They'll always be with him."

"Just leave. Just get the hell away from me."

"Dean look around, we are in hell, so where do you want me to go?" Yellow eyes sneered.

"I don't give a shit." With that Dean turned his head back to the scene in front of him. Sammy wasn't acting like himself, he wasn't acting like the Sammy he knew, and it scared Dean.

"Hey boy, you better respect me." Yellow eyes bellowed, and punched Dean in the chest, which pulled on all the wires, sending white hot pain through his body.

"GET AWAY FROM MY SON!"

Everything seemed to stop, the yellow eyed demon stopped punching Dean and Dean stopped screaming. Slowly they both turned their heads to see John Winchester. Hot rage was on his face and he got up and walked over to them. He grabbed the demon and threw him away from Dean.

"D...Dad?" Dean croaked.

John Winchester looked down and smiled. He sat down on the wires, careful not to put any pressure on them.

"Hey Dean."

"B… But how? I thought you…" Dean didn't take his eyes from his father, he was too shocked.

"I got out, but I got sent right back in. I'm only glad I got there in time to save you and Sam. But I guess I didn't do a great job, did I?"

Dean chuckled, "Nah, us Winchesters just love making deals. Like father, like son I guess."

John shook his head, "not all of us Dean."

John's eyes turned to the scene playing in front of them, and Dean's eyes followed.

"What's happening to him Dad?"

"He's giving in. his powers are apart of him now. He only did it to save you. I think he will Dean, I know he will, but you have to be there for him. He's going to need you to get himself back."

"wh...What about you?" Dean asked.

"I don't know Dean, no one does, we can just hope, and wait."

Dean nodded and again looked towards his brother, the little brother he had raised since he was 4 years old.

_Back with Sam_

"You want me to control DEMONS?!" Sam exclaimed he couldn't believe what she was saying.

"Sam if you can control them, you can get them all to turn against Lillith. Don't you see, you have the power to do anything you want." Ruby smiled and rubbed a hand down Sam's arm.

"b…But Ava, she...she was…"

"What evil? Yeah, she was a bitch, but Sam I know you, and even with all your powers your still the same innocent loving guy I first met. You're just…improved."

Sam sighed, something was nagging at him, and he could almost hear Dean yelling at him for being so stupid.

"okay…what do I do?"

Ruby smiled, "we'll work on it tomorrow, lets go to bed, you need your rest."

Sam smiled, he didn't know why but he was feeling things for Ruby, things he knew he shouldn't be. She was a demon but he...he was falling for her and he knew it.

"you're a guy right Ruby?"

She stopped and looked at him, "No, I…I just had to lie to Dean, make him believe me ya know. I'm a girl, now let's hit the sack."

"I have a better idea, why not we go get something to eat, my treat?"

Ruby turned around and smiled, "why Sam are you asking me out?"

Sam blushed, "I...um…well…"

Ruby laughed, "I'll take that as a yes, and I'll answer you with a yes. Let's go."

With that she grabbed her jacket and walked out the door, and Sam scratched his head, not knowing fully what had just happened but then chuckled and followed after her.

Once they were seated at a booth and ordered Sam smiled and leaned forward.

"So if you lied and told Dean you were a guy but you're a girl, why lie?"

She shrugged, "Because no one takes a girl serious, not even a demon girl."

Sam nodded, "I do."

Ruby looked up, "I know. You know what else?"

"what?"

"we have a lot more in common than you think."

Sam stopped sipping his drink, "how do you mean?"

Ruby leaned forward, "Because I was apart of Yellow eyes plan before too, I didn't win the battle and ended up in hell. I guess I never accepted him, he killed my family and he was nothing but evil. My uncle told me that when I was human. He told me all about hunting, and I hunted all the way till I died. Then when you guys opened the gate to hell, I took my chance."

Sam starred at Ruby, "So you're a demon but your also a hunter."

Ruby laughed, "yeah, pretty messed up huh?"

Sam laughed, "well I can over look that detail… I really appreciate your help."

Ruby looked up, "I can appreciate you more, come on."

She stood and grabbed Sam's hand. They left and headed back to the motel, where they slept in each others arms all night.

_In hell_

Dean wore a disgusted face, "oh come on Sammy. If you got to get laid don't do it with a demon."

John chuckled, "she isn't bad Dean, everything she told him, it was all true."

Dean looked at his father, "how do you know?"

"Because that'll be me in a few years."

"what?" Dean looked horrified.

"A soul has 5 years before they turn into a demon, not all turn evil; I'm not planning on turning. I have 2 years left Dean, that's it."

Dean starred at his father, astonished, "I never knew..."

"neither did I son, neither did I. I just hope, hell I have a hunch Sam will save you from the same fate."

Dean nodded and looked at the scene of Sam and Ruby asleep in bed, holding each other.


	3. you're the key

Sorry for such a delay in the update…working 2 jobs is a real hassle, but I ain't complaining

Sorry for such a delay in the update…working 2 jobs is a real hassle, but I ain't complaining. I like to work but it is so tiring. But I hope you enjoy this update!

888

**You're the key**

Sam looks at the man who was currently possessed by a demon. One Ruby had found and so graciously trapped, with Sam's help making the devil's trap. The demon growled.

"You trader!" he yelled in Ruby's direction.

She simply shrugged, "yep that's me!"

The demon's black eyes shone with fierce anger. "You bitch!"

Sam reaches through the trap and slapped the demon hard across the face.

"Keep your comments to yourself! They're not welcome." He said with venom. He turned to Ruby and smiled before getting up and walking towards her. He laid a kiss gently on her lips.

"Exorcize me now; I don't want to see your love fest." The demon yelled and pulled against the invisible trap.

Sam turned around and smiled a wicked smile.

"Why would I do that when I have so many plans for you?" Sam inched closer and the demon looked him over wearily.

"Get away from me!" the demon yelled.

Sam laughed and looked at Ruby. She smiled her reassurance and Sam nodded. He looked at the demon and concentrated on controlling the demon's thoughts. He arranged them so the demon would believe Sam was the leader.

Sam opened his eyes when he was down and the room instantly span. He sunk to his knees. His hands went out in front of him to stop his face plant. Ruby had watched and was at Sam's side in a minute.

"Sam what's wrong baby?"

Sam swallowed through the white hot pain coursing through his head. Each breath magnified to such a loud noise. He groaned in pain.

"My head." He whimpered between breathes. He tried as hard as he could to maintain consciousness but he was losing the battle. He saw black around the edges of his vision and then knew nothing more. His body crumpled forward in a heap, and Ruby screamed.

888- Hell

"SAMMY!" Dean yelled. He hated the menacing laughed that his brother possessed.

"Hold still Dean. God dammit, I can't get you free if you don't stay still!" John bellowed, in true Winchester order.

Dean stopped struggling, "Yes sir…just…hurry!"

John grunted but set about unhooking his oldest son. He was down to the last wire and when he cut it he was forced to catch his boy before he fell.

"You okay?" John asked, but was panting.

"Yes sir."

John nodded and he looked at the scene before him, Dean followed suit.

"_Keep your comments to yourself! They're not welcome." He said with venom. He turned to Ruby and smiled before getting up and walking towards her. He laid a kiss gently on her lips._

"_Exorcise me now; I don't want to see your love fest." The demon yelled and pulled against the invisible trap._

_Sam turned around and smiled a wicked smile._

"_Why would I do that when I have so many plans for you?" Sam inched closer and the demon looked him over wearily._

"_Get away from me!" the demon yelled._

_Sam laughed and looked at Ruby. She smiled her reassurance and Sam nodded. _

_Sam opened his eyes and he sunk to his knees. His hands went out in front of him to stop his face plant. Ruby had watched and was at Sam's side in a minute._

"_Sam what's wrong baby?"_

_He groaned in pain._

"_My head." He whimpered between breathes. His body crumpled forward in a heap, and Ruby screamed._

"Sammy!" Dean yelled. His concern for his brother magnifying with each moment that passed and his brother remained still. Ruby was pacing after she had moved Sam to a bed. She had used her telekinesis to transport him from the floor to the bed.

"What the hell happened?" she wondered a loud.

"Will he be okay to rule?" the demon still trapped asked. He looked at Sam with none other than a look of fellowship.

Ruby narrowed her eyes and walked up to the demon, careful of the trap.

"Who's your leader?" she spat.

He looked at her with confused eyes, "Why Sam of course. Who else?"

Ruby nodded but opted not to release the demon until Sam came to.

Ruby resumed pacing and stayed in the same pattern for about another hour. Still Sam did not rouse.

"Why not try water? Maybe it'll wake the master up." The demon suggested. Ruby nodded wishing she had thought of the idea first.

She retrieved a glass of ice water and walked over the unconscious Sam.

"Sorry baby." She said before tipping the water. Sam sprang up as soon as the cold water hit his face. He sat up staring around, completely confused.

"How do you feel sugar?" Ruby said as she massaged his muscled shoulders.

Sam shook his head, "okay…headache…What happened?"

Ruby kissed his cheek.

"You controlled the demon and passed out cold. I'm not sure if he's truly with us. I wanted to wait until you woke up." She said to him in a whisper.

Sam nodded before standing up.

"Think I just tried to hard Ruby. That's all." He said to reassure her. She smiled in return.

He moved over to the still trapped demon.

He looked up and waved a hand. A crack split the devil's trap.

888-Hell

"Sammy?!" Dean yelled, feeling more helpless than ever. He was always there for Sam when ever he was sick or hurt. It felt so different now.

"Calm down Son." John patted Dean's shoulder, but he too was worried for his youngest son. Not only with the recent passing out but with his powers. It was the one thing John had tried to protect Sam from and now there was nothing he could do.

"I can't freak calm down! Sam freaking passed out and you say CALM DOWN!" Dean shrieked. He was concerned for his younger brother. It seemed his powers were getting the best of him.

"I know Dean but there's nothing to be done."

Dean nodded and bowed his head, feeling more helpless than before. He looked at the scene unfold and when Sam finally came to was relieved beyond belief.

"What's he doing?" John questioned.

Dean saw walk to the trapped demon and wave a hand at the trap.

"He wouldn't." Dean said.

_The demon walked out of the trap._

"He did."

888-Sam

Sam looked at the demon, his hunter eyes ever present for any sign of rebellion. He watched the demon bow down.

"Master, how may I serve you?" the demon asked and raised his head, careful not to make eye contact.

Sam looked at Ruby across the room and smiled. He had accomplished!

"Gather others, we need an army. We fight Lilith tomorrow. Go now Drew" He said.

Drew nodded before disappearing.

Ruby walked to Sam. "You sure you're ready?"

Sam nodded, "I can't wait any longer Ruby. I need my brother."

Ruby nodded, "can't say I'll be disappointed when I'm pushed out of the way when you succeed."

Sam looked down at her, "you will not be pushed away. You will come with me and Dean. I will not let you go Ruby."

Ruby smiled, "What about Dean?"

Sam smiled, "I know Dean, and if I'm happy he's happy."

Ruby nodded and kissed Sam passionately.

888-later that night.

Sam nodded, "Good work Drew."

Drew nodded and grinned at the praise he got from Sam, his master. He had rounded up 150 demons. Some needing to be turned others willing joined.

And so for the next hour Sam manipulated the demon's thoughts. After he was down he was worn out and told everyone to leave and return early the next morning. They all commanded to his wish. Ruby and Sam were left alone together.

They sat in silence, Ruby shifting with nerves. Sam noticed and looked at her.

"What's wrong babe?" he asked, concern in his eyes.

She sighed, few weeks and he knew her too well. "We need to talk." She said.

He nodded, indicating her to continue.

"I'm late."

Sam looked at her, not sure what she meant. "Late for what?"

She looked at him, right in the eyes, "Sam I'm LATE!"

She made gesture with her hands and soon realization began to dawn on Sam.

"Y...you think...y...your…P-PR-PREGNANT?" he studdered.

She nodded. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have to-"

She was interrupted by a kiss on her lips.

She smiled.

Sam looked in her eyes, "we'll make this work." He said and she nodded. Together they fell asleep.

888-hell

"I'M GONNA BE AN UNCLE?!"

Dean couldn't believe what he was hearing. Ruby pregnant…with Sam's baby?

"Oh my god." John said.

Dean looked at John

"I'm OLD!" John said


End file.
